


Le Trône de papa

by LonelyDay



Series: De l'ombre à la lumière [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Kid Loki, Kid Thor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki rêve du trône d'Odin, depuis toujours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Trône de papa

**Author's Note:**

> Un Thor&Loki, écrit en grande partie du POV de Loki, durant leur enfance. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel, la création de Stan Lee et Jack Kirby et le film est de Kenneth Branagh. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

\- Un !

La voix de Thor résonna dans le couloir que Loki s'empressa de traverser.

Son frère compterait jusque trente, ce qui lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour trouver la cachette adéquate. De toute façon, Loki avait toujours été bien meilleur à ce jeu. C'était lui qui trouvait les meilleurs recoins pour se dissimuler. Parfois il parvenait même à se fondre dans le décor et Thor passait devant lui sans s'en apercevoir. Il n'était pas assez patient.

\- Quel idiot, pouffa Loki alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un corridor.

Dans sa bouche cette insulte n'avait rien de mesquin et son aîné ne l'avait jamais pris ainsi. Cela faisait partie des moqueries enfantines, devenues banales et presque anodines, qu'ils se lançaient en riant. Et puis Thor disait bien de lui qu'il était peureux.

\- Dix !

Les cris de son frère n'étaient plus qu'à peine audibles.

Loki freina sa course et trottina dans les allées dorées du château, guettant la moindre faille qui serait susceptible de lui offrir un abri. Il avait beau connaître le palais, tous ses secrets ne lui avaient pas encore été révélés.

Son regard accrocha un défaut sur l'une des peintures du mur que seul un œil attentif était en mesure de discerner. Le petit prince aux cheveux sombres s'arrêta et s'approcha pour examiner de plus près cet accroc. Sur tout un pans du couloir, Odin et ses guerriers chassaient les Géants de glace, ces créatures démoniaques dont Thor aimait conter les histoires pour lui faire peur la nuit. Loki ne put retenir son œil de s'attarder sur la représentation de son père qui, en tête du cortège, menait Asgard à la victoire et faisait fuir les monstres de Jotunheim. Son seul œil était vif et brillant et Loki crut même un instant qu'il l'observait. Il recula, gêné, avant de se souvenir que ce n'était qu'un simple dessin, puis reprit l'examen de la paroi.

En y regardant de plus près, une fente était bel et bien visible et il y vit même un trou, pas plus large qu'un bouton, aux pieds d'Odin. Loki s'approcha pour regarder dans l'orifice, certain qu'il avait trouvé une porte secrète, mais il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une lumière blanche. Intrigué, il tenta tout de même de pousser le mur. Avec un peu de chance un passage s'ouvrirait.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un craquement fit trembler la pierre. Le trou dans lequel Loki avait jeté un coup d'œil s'élargit jusqu'à former une entrée assez large pour le laisser passer ce que le jeune prince fit sans hésiter. Le passage se referma derrière lui aussi vite qu'il s'était ouvert.

Une vive lumière l'éblouit alors. Loki plissa les yeux et fit quelques pas à l'aveugle. Lorsque ses mirettes s'accordèrent à l'éclat qui traversait la pièce il resta bouche bée devant le colosse de métal qui se dressait devant lui. Installé au sommet des marches de marbre qui surplombaient la salle, il brillait et il semblait que les feux de tous les dieux s'étaient penchés dessus pour l'éclairer. Son corps tout entier étincelait dans cet autel qui lui était comme dédié, quand une aura blanche l'enveloppait au centre des quatre colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond.

Là où Loki se tenait, ce géant lui parut inaccessible et inébranlable. Il était tout puissant, indestructible et dominait les neuf royaumes.

C'était le trône d'Odin.

Intimidé, le prince hésita d'abord à s'avancer, puis après s'être assuré que personne n'était présent pour le réprimander, la curiosité le conduit à s'aventurer dans la salle du trône.

Le passage qu'il avait découvert ne l'avait pas entraîné dans une pièce secrète, bien au contraire. Loki connaissait cet endroit pour y avoir vu tant de fois son père diriger les mondes, une main de fer dans un gant de velours. C'était lors de ces instants que Loki avait été impressionné par la voix autoritaire d'Odin et fasciné par les ordres qu'il dispensait à ses sujets. Le jeune prince s'était toujours senti très fier lorsque Frigga l'avait autorisé à s'approcher de son père et du trône duquel il gouvernait. Loki était le fils du roi après tout – un prince – et Odin lui-même, lui avait dit qu'un jour – peut-être – il deviendrait roi.

C'était ce qu'il avait aussi confié à Thor.

Thor …

Loki se souvint enfin de son frère. Entièrement obnubilé par ce trône, symbole de la grandeur du roi, il avait oublié qu'il jouait à cache-cache avec Thor !

Il se tourna rapidement vers le passage qu'il avait emprunté et sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de céder à ses envies. Tant pis pour Thor et son stupide jeu, le trône ne pouvait attendre !

Loki approcha à petits pas du siège royal qui reprenait une taille normale à mesure qu'il avançait.

Frigga et Thor étaient les seuls à savoir qu'il rêvait de devenir roi, comme son père. Loki n'avait rien voulu dire à Odin, de peur de … Il coupa court à ses pensées et s'arrêta pour réfléchir un moment. De quoi avait-il peur venant d'Odin ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il sentait que son père ne le prendrait pas vraiment au sérieux s'il lui confiait ses ambitions. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'Odin reposait plus d'espoir sur Thor que sur lui, mais ce n'était qu'un peu de jalousie.

C'était les propres mots de Frigga que son esprit lui rappelait et même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de remettre en doute les paroles de sa mère.

Il se trouvait désormais au bas des marches, tout proche du trône qu'il se rassura de constater bien moins imposant là où il était désormais. Il le détailla un peu plus de ses yeux verts. Ses deux gigantesques bras sculptés d'arabesques étaient levés vers le ciel et un tissu brodé l'habillait, mais ses pieds en vulgaire pierre de taille étaient nus.

Le prince aux cheveux noirs s'apprêta à monter les marches pour admirer de plus près ce colosse aux pieds d'argile lorsqu'il perçut un bruit derrière lui.

Il fit volte face pour apercevoir la silhouette de Thor grandir dans la lumière.

L'aîné avait tourné pendant plusieurs minutes sans trouver trace de Loki lorsqu'il s'était finalement résigné à prendre le chemin de la salle du trône. Il pensait simplement traverser la pièce, non l'y trouver. Il s'avança avec amusement. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait avoir !

Mais lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du plus jeune, il comprit que le jeu lui était totalement sorti de la tête. Il voyait ses yeux briller devant le trône d'Odin et il savait à quel point Loki rêvait d'y monter.

\- Je suis certain qu'un jour tu feras un merveilleux roi, avoua Thor en lui donnant un coup de coude.

\- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Loki, étonné.

\- Un garçon intelligent comme toi ? C'est certain !

Thor sourit à son frère, puis Loki se mit à rire.

Pourtant son cœur n'était pas aussi léger que ce qu'il aurait pu laissé croire. Loki se voyait déjà une couronne sur la tête, arborant fièrement le sceptre que son père lui aurait légué avec toute sa bénédiction pour conduire Asgard et élever les neuf royaumes et Thor l'avait interrompu dans ses onirismes royaux.

Ce serait sans doute ce qui se produirait. Thor le devancerait un jour. Il était bien plus fort et courageux, bien plus prompt à l'art de la guerre, il savait comment rassembler les troupes derrière lui et les mener. Il n'était qu'un enfant, pourtant, ceux de son âge le suivaient et les adultes respectaient déjà sa parole, ce dont Loki était incapable. Thor était un guerrier né, plus même, il était né pour être roi.

Son frère ne s'apercevait de rien, mais Loki sentait ces choses et il voyait les regards des autres enfants et des adultes sur lui différents de ceux qu'ils posaient sur Thor.

Loki baissa la tête et soupira.

Il en rêvait, mais jamais il ne serait roi.

Thor, surpris, lui attrapa le bras et le tourna dans sa direction, sans délicatesse aucune, même si l'attention était tout autre.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Est-ce que tu veux devenir roi ? interrogea Loki pour éviter de répondre.

\- Je veux devenir un guerrier, rectifia Thor en brandissant fièrement son poing dans les airs, et je veux me battre et repousser tous nos ennemis hors de nos frontières. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être roi pour me battre.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Loki, sans grande conviction. Son frère sembla comprendre que ses paroles n'étaient pas d'un grand secours car il ajouta en lui tapant l'épaule :

\- Tu feras un meilleur roi que moi, Loki.

Les yeux du petit prince s'éclairèrent lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux, bleus, brillants et sincères, de son frère. Ses mots lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Thor croyait en lui. Peut-être que personne d'autre n'avait confiance en ses capacités et sa force, mais cela était-il réellement important si Thor était à ses côtés pour le soutenir ?

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, sachant qu'au-delà de leurs rêves égoïstes d'enfant ils en partageaient un commun.

Lorsque Loki était triste, Thor venait le réconforter et lorsque c'était au tour de Thor d'être affligé par la fatalité du destin, Loki le consolait. Tous deux avaient toujours tout fait ensemble et ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle, même si leurs caractères aussi différents que complémentaires faisaient qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se disputer. Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer grandir loin l'un de l'autre, comme ils ne pouvaient envisager leur avenir séparément.

Thor finit par briser ce moment et prit la main de Loki dans la sienne. Il ne comptait pas rester toute la journée dans cette salle !

Il tira son frère au dehors, oubliant déjà leur conversation pour imaginer dans quelle aventure son frère et lui pourraient s'embarquer pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Le plus jeune des deux princes suivit son aîné sans protester, arborant de nouveau un sourire sur les lèvres, tout aussi impatient de reprendre le cours de leurs activités.

Avant de quitter définitivement la salle il posa une dernière fois son regard sur le trône de son père qui s'illuminait devant lui.

Si Thor y croyait, peut-être y avait-il un espoir pour qu'un jour il finisse par devenir roi.


End file.
